


Look

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

## Look

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

Chloe knows that somehow, Clark isn't for her. 

She knows too, that Whitney isn't either. 

She knows that Pete could be, but try as she might, she just doesn't think about Pete that way; instead, he's more the best girlfriend she never had before. 

But then, there's a quiet breeze of raven hair and pink sweaters, and somehow Chloe knows that _this_ might be for her. Light, airy perfume that wafts to Chloe's nose as she breathes it in, and a bright gleam of smile as the breeze pauses outside the window of the newspaper office to wave through the glass. 

Chloe waves her in, smiling and chattering a hundred miles a minute as Lana sits down across from her, and Chloe gets the first inkling as to why Clark turns into a stumbling geek whenever Lana was around. 

Lana makes Chloe want to giggle. Not laugh but giggle, in a wholly feminine way that nobody else does. Lana makes Chloe want to do other things, too, like try on pink lipstick in the drugstore just to see what it tastes like and see what it feels like to have lipstick gliding over your lips. 

Lana makes Chloe want to go out and find a pink sweater of her own, or maybe let her hair grow out long so she can feel long hair against her skin. 

Lana makes Chloe want to do things in the dark, too. Touching herself and breathless little moans and flashes of lipstick and pink sweaters and long hair before sticky fingers and wetness flows between her thighs and she crawls guiltily into the shower. 

Chloe thinks that somehow, just maybe, Lana could be what she's looking for, if she'd really bother to stop thinking and just... 

Look. 


End file.
